


The Boy Next Door

by NylandAnimertic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Eventual Romance, Forests, M/M, Magic, Sorcerers, Team Crafted - Freeform, Teamcrafted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylandAnimertic/pseuds/NylandAnimertic
Summary: A child that made historyA boy that lives aloneA man that was a sorcererA child who was cluelessA boy who wanted to know moreA man who was an artistTime fliesHistory changedThings are different nowThe day history was made 17,000 years agoIs now a story once toldAn old wise taleElders share the storyOf the one familyThat was more than a storyThe Boy Next DoorWho wanted to know moreAbout an old elders tale





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First story on this site. I'm not very good at writing stories but I try my best. I hope you all do enjoy!

_A small house that sat on the very far side of town. In it lived a mother, father and child. The father, strong and fierce. The mother, kind and caring. And the child, shy and kind hearted._

_The family live in peace and harmony. Along with the quiet town they lived in._

_One day, something snapped inside the people in the quiet town. Something evil...something that caused the town to hate on the small family that lived on the far side of town._

_You see, this family wasn't ordinary. The mother was human, the father was a sorcerer, the child...a sorcerer as well. They were known as the Sorcerers._

_Now as time went on, this evil grew inside the people of the town, there hatred towards the Sorcerer family._

_And then one fateful day, the people of the town gathered torches, swords, bow ñ arrows and pitch forks. They ran to the Sorcerer's house._

_Then chaos broke out._

_"Our baby. Here take this and run. Run far, as far away as you can. Leave this place and never return. Please be safe. We love you." The mother said calmly. The father stood beside the two._

_Two glowing orbs appeared in the palms of the child's hands. The father and mother's color faded to a soft gray._

_"Keep these in here." The father said and handed the young child an amulet. It was a small potion bottle attached to a string. The father slipped it around the child's neck._

_The child looked up at his parents with teary eyes as the orbs were now held in the small bottle amulet. "We love you our son. Now go. Run!" The father and mother spoke as smoke started to fill the air. The sound of crackling fire in the distance._

_The child did as told and ran. He ran and ran. Leaving the burning house, his now dead parents, the old village he grew up in....the day history was made._


	2. Chapter 1

( _ **Might have spelling mistakes**_ )

A small cottage sat in the small beautiful forest. A boy, shy and kind hearted live in the small cottage. Thou usually the boy was always testing out his magic and new potions but today...was different.

"Good afternoon mother and father." The boy said calmly as he opened his wooden door and looked down at his small amulet that held two glowing orbs.

One was blue, the other was red.

"It's been 17,000 years since that day. I'm 17,005 now. I'm almost an adult." The boy said as if his mother and father were standing beside him and listening.

The boy started walking thru the forest. Navigating through it with ease.

"I really miss you guys." The boy whispered as he held the amulet close to his chest.

The boy came upon a lake. It was big but not that big. It was in a large "O" shape. About 1/2 of a mile long all around. The boy had measured it one day.

Something was off thou. The air felt stiff. As if something was wrong. There was no wind or breeze.

The boy walked up to the edge of the lake and gasped as he looked ahead. There, across the lake were men with weird machines and objects. They were making something and the boy knew it.

"What are they doing?" The boy asked himself.

Thou on the other side of the lake, a little farther away from the construction, was another boy. He sat on the green grass, drawing the scene in front of him on white paper, using a wooden pencil.

The boy sighed and looked up. His eyes widen as he saw another boy across the lake. He noticed that the boy looked...scared?

He had chocolate brown hair. He wore a dark gray cloak that wrapped around the boy like a blanket. He also wore a light gray long sleeve shirt that had three different dark purples at the rims (or end of the sleeves) the shirt had a red symbol at the front, light gray pants, brown boots, white gloves and a silver crown. His skin was almost a snowy white pale and his eyes seemed to be sparkling purple.

The boy across the lake looked wide eyed at the machines as they worked. He looked to the side and noticed a boy staring at him.

His hair defied gravity and was blond, his skin was a soothing tan and his eyes seemed to spark blue like lightning. He wore a black long sleeve shirt that had two golden rings at the rims along with a golden ingot on the front of the shirt, gray pants and weird yellow shoes that made the purple eyed boy wonder what they were.

"Brice! Get over here and help!" A man shouted.

The purple eyed boy jumped in fear and ran away. The blond shook his head and looked over to the man he called his father.

"Yes dad?" The blond -or what the man called as Brice- asked. "Can you stop drawing and get over here and help!" Brice's father yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Yes dad." Brice said annoyed. Yet he was curious about who the boy was. He wanted to know more.

~~~

The purple eyed boy ran and ran. His cottage can into view and he bolted into his house. He slammed the door shut and panted. Fear struck the boy, fearing that the same thing would happen like all those years ago.

"Alright Seto calm down. Calm down." The purple eyed boy told himself as he took deep breaths and stood up, but then started pacing the floor.

"What were those things? Along with the materials they were using? Are they a new species that I don't know about? And who was that boy?" The purple eyed boy -also know as Seto- asked himself. The silence of the room not answering his questions.

The orbs in Seto's amulet shook a little, as if telling the boy to calm down. "Alright, alright. Sorry." Seto apologized as he quickly sat down on his soft sofa.

If you can't tell already, Seto hasn't met another person, sorcerer or creature -other than wooden animals- ever since that day. He thought that he was alone in this world. Thinking it was just himself. Boy was he wrong.

Seto stood up and walked to his library. It held books about sorcery and other things. The amulet that hug around Seto's neck apparently was able to create this small library that Seto had built his small cottage around.

Once he entered the book filled room books few off the shelves and circled around the young sorcerer.

One book had caught his eye. "Humans?" Seto questioned as he grabbed the floating book. All others immediately flew back to their rightful places on the shelves. Seto sat down in the middle of the room and started to read. This normally would happen. Seto would pick out a book or "two" and read till nightfall. It was a habit for the young sorcerer.

Thou in his spare time when he wasn't casting spells and making potions he would either be reading or making weapons out of nature. For example, he would take a branch, carve it, take some string from a spider web and make a bow.

"But this doesn't make sense." Seto mumbled to himself as he finished the book. It only took the sorcerer 2 minutes to finish the 500 paged book.

"That boy's eyes sparked like lightning. It says nothing in here about that...could he be a sorcerer!? Could I not be alone!?" Seto asked as he got excited but then his smile fell quickly.

"He can't be...I'm the only one left." Seto mumbled and sighed sadly. He looked up at the glass roof. "If only...I wasn't alone..."  
  



End file.
